


Admit It

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, neither wants to admit their crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Best friends. Despite what everyone else seemed to think, that’s all you and Bucky were. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him like that, but you just didn’t think he saw you in any other way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Admit It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthelostsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/gifts).



> hope you like this :)
> 
> *flashbacks are in italics*

"What's taking you two so long?" you asked grumpily. You were sitting in a chair in your room as Natasha and Wanda flitted around, holding various hair and makeup products.

"Perfection takes time you know," Natasha joked as she played with your hair. Wanda laughed too as she finished up your makeup. Tony was hosting a charity ball at the Tower (for what charity you had no idea, you weren't really listening when he told everyone) and all of the avengers were expected to go. The three of you were already late for it, and you were expecting to hear a knock on the door any minute from one of the guys, wondering where you were. 

They finally let you look at your reflection when everything was done, and you had to admit, they did a pretty good job. "Wow," you whispered to yourself. 

"Wow is right," Natasha said. "Bucky is going to lose his mind when he sees you tonight."

"And I bet he's going to look pretty dapper in his suit too," Wanda added. 

You groaned. "Would you two quit it? I've told you this so many times, Bucky does not like me like that! We're best friends and that is all." 

Natasha snorted. "If that's how he acts when he's best friends with someone, I don't think I could handle seeing him in love. Y/N, the man stares at you like you hung the moon. If you don't think that he's absolutely head over heels in love with you then we need to get you an eye doctor appointment, because you're obviously blind." 

"I think you two are the ones seeing thing that aren't there," you said. 

"You're kidding Y/N, he's been in love with you for ages, since you first met practically!" 

"That is a lie and you know it."

"I can think of several instances that prove my point." 

***

_There was a loud knock at your door, startling you from dozing off. You had just come home from a mission, and you were tired. "We're going to watch a movie," Bucky said through the door. "Stark says it's mandatory."_

_"But I just came back from a mission," you groaned. "I should get a pass."_

_"I tried to tell them you were tired, but they still sent me up here to get you," he said._

_You made a mental note to get Tony back later for making you come downstairs and socialize, but you got out of bed anyway. Grabbing a blanket, you opened the door to see Bucky standing in your doorway. "Let's get this over with."_

_"Come on, there's a seat next to me for you. And there'll be snacks."_

_"Snacks? I guess I can suffer an hour or two with you people then."_

_The movie that the team had decided on was good, but sitting around watching it just wasn't what you wanted to be doing, and you soon found yourself falling asleep. Bucky noticed this and silently reached his arm around you pulling you closer to him so you could fall asleep against his arm. After fixing the blanket that you were nice enough to share so it covered you both better, he turned his attention back to the screen._

_You blinked awake hours later, but the room was dark. You were still on the couch, and you were leaning up against Bucky, who had his arm around you and was asleep as well. Everyone else had gone to their rooms to sleep, as the movie was evidently long over. You didn't know what time it was, or how long it had been since everyone else left. You felt bad that Bucky didn't go to bed after the movie ended, he could have just woken you up when the movie was over._

_You shifted slightly, which then woke him. "Sorry for falling asleep on you," you yawned. "I knew I shouldn't have come out here. I'm going to bed now."_

_Bucky yawned too. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I don't mind being a human pillow."_

_"You're going to bed too right?" you asked, a concerned look on your face. "It won't be comfortable if you stay out here on the couch."_

_"Yes mom," he joked._

_You rolled your eyes at him as you got up and headed to your room._

_***_

Down at the party, Sam and Steve were trying to tell Bucky the same thing. "Where are the three girls?" Bucky asked. "Y/N said they were going to be here."

"Yeah, where is your girl Barnes?" Sam asked. "It's not like them to be this late." 

"She's not my girl Wilson," Bucky scowled. "When are you going to realize that Y/N and I are just friends?" 

"When pigs fly," Sam scoffed. "Why don't you just tell her that you're in love with her?" 

Bucky went red. "Wh- I-" he spluttered. 

"It is kind of obvious," Steve said. "You're not exactly subtle about it." 

"I can't believe you two! Y/N does not like me like that!" 

"So you admit that you're in love with her?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"I never said 'in love' Wilson," Bucky lied through his teeth. He was in love with Y/N, and he thought he had hidden it well, but apparently he wasn't as good of a liar as he thought. 

"Sometimes you don't have to say it, but we still know how you feel," Steve reasoned. "And you're definitely in denial about Y/N, there's no way she doesn't feel the same way about you." 

Bucky scoffed. "I can't believe you two." 

"You're not exactly as good as hiding your feelings as you think you are Buck," Steve said. "I've known for a while how you feel about her." 

_***_

_"You got SHOT?" your voice echoed through the phone, so loud Bucky had to hold it farther away from his ear. "What happened?"_

_"I'm fine Y/N, you don't have to worry about it."_

_You were not having it. "It's not fine Bucky, you were shot! You can tell me what happened or I'll make you put Steve on the phone. He'll tell me what you did to get yourself shot."_

_"I'm seriously fine, the bullet missed everything important."_

_Bucky could hear you heave a huge sigh. "At least tell me where you got shot then."_

_"Don't worry, my leg is fine," he said quietly after a few moments of silence._

_"Bucky, I didn't think you were that dumb, but did you really try to convince me that your LEG isn't important?" you yelled again. Steve, who was sitting next to Bucky in the jet, tried to suppress a smile as he heard you yell at him. He was the one who told him to call you now, because you would have been 100 times worse if Bucky had just strolled in with a bullet wound and didn't tell you._

_As much as Bucky had tried to convince you otherwise on the phone, he was definitely hurting. You could tell the minute he exited the jet, Steve had to help him walk. You raced over to him, anger melting the moment you saw his face. Bucky smiled sadly at you, and you immediately grabbed his other arm and started walking with them to the medical bay._

_Once Bucky's wound was taken care of and he was discharged from the medical bay with a pair of crutches, you helped him to his room. "You don't have to take care of me you know," he said as you brought him a glass of water and forced him to lay down._

_"I don't?" you said, eyebrows raised. "Then who's going to stop you from getting up and trying to do things when you have a bullet hole in your leg? I told Steve I would take care of you, and I intend to make good on my promise."_

_"But it's going to heal within a day, I know it," he practically whined._

_"Well then, when it's healed, I'll leave you alone. But right now, you are on bed rest only."_

_Bucky raised his hands in defeat, and allowed you to help him. You were worse than Steve when it came to fussing over him, but Bucky secretly didn't mind so much. It was sweet that you cared for him. And when you offered to sleep on the couch in his room so he could call to you if he needed anything, he managed to convince you to sleep in bed with him._ _"I don't want you to be uncomfortable on my couch," he had told you. But in reality, his insistence was for far more selfish reasons._

_Steve came by the next morning to check on Bucky, and smiled when he saw you sleeping next to him in bed, cuddled next to him. He smiled, immediately deciding not to wake you two. Bucky was in good hands._

_***_

You were slipping on your shoes when a knock sounded at the door. "What's taking you ladies so long?" Sam's voice came through. "You're getting to the point where you'll be too late to be considered fashionably late!" 

"We'll be down in a few minutes!" Natasha called back. "We promise!" 

"You better be!" Sam answered. "It's already boring as hell down there." Once you heard his footsteps recede down the hall, you all looked at each other and giggled. After waiting five more minutes (just to spite Sam), you gathered your things and headed down to the ballroom.

When you finally made it to the gala, the party was in full swing. People were everywhere, and you quickly scanned the room to look for Bucky, which wasn't easy. You were just about to give up on looking for him when you felt a tap on your shoulder. "You look gorgeous Doll," he said, smiling. 

You turned to him and your eyes nearly fell out of your head. Bucky looked breathtaking in an all black suit, yet the color of his tie suspiciously matched the color of your dress perfectly. Natasha was the one who had picked out your dress, and you were sure the tie was her doing as well. His hair was brushed and pulled back into a low bun at the nape of his neck. He was smiling brightly, reminding you of the photographs Steve would occasionally break out of the two of them before the war. You tried so hard not to grab his face and plant a big kiss on him right there. "So do you!" you said instead, shushing your inner thoughts. "I love your hair!" 

His cheeks went slightly red. "Sam told me that this called for something slightly more fancy. He wanted to cut it short for me, but I wouldn't let him." 

Your brain flashed with images of Bucky with short hair, and you tried not to drool at the thought. "You'd never cut your hair then?"

Bucky looked like he wanted to ask you something, but before he could get the words out Sam appeared next to him. "There you girls are!" he said. "We were stuck here, and everyone else was off schmoozing!" 

Natasha laughed. "And you three haven't been 'schmoozing,' as you so nicely put it?" 

"People have been trying to talk to the two ancient artifacts over here, but they keep conveniently disappearing." Sam rolled his eyes.

You looked at Bucky. "What?" he shrugged. "It's not my fault if it's never a good time to chat."

You rolled your eyes at him as Tony joined the little group you were all standing in. "Why are you all standing in a circle in the corner of the room? Come on, let loose a little, I'm going to put some music on and I expect you all to dance to it, do you understand?" 

You all nodded, but the minute Tony left, everyone gave each other the same look. When upbeat music started to play from the band, you turned away from the dance floor and headed to the bar. If you were going to dance, you weren't tipsy enough. 

***

Most of the night was spent near the bar, sitting next to Bucky and talking to him about everything and nothing at the same time. People flowed in and out of your conversation, but it was always just you and him. After a few hours, the music changed. A slow, gentle melody sounded through the room, and Bucky stood up, offering a hand to you. "Dance with me?" 

Butterflies in your stomach, you accepted and allowed him to lead you out to the dance floor, where other couples had started to sway in each others' arms. Tony gave you a knowing look as he danced with Pepper, but you glared at him, as if daring him to say something about it. 

You danced in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, before Bucky blurted out, "Can I tell you something?" 

"Always, Bucky, you can tell me anything." He stopped dancing and nodded slowly, taking your hand. Perplexed, you followed him out to the balcony that was directly off the ballroom. You shivered a little in the chilly night air, as your dress had short sleeves. Bucky noticed your shiver almost immediately, and took off his suit jacket, offering it to you. You accepted it thankfully, and put it on. It was comfortable, and it smelled like him. "What is it?" you asked kindly. Bucky didn't answer. "Bucky?" 

Instead of saying something, Bucky leaned down and kissed you. It was perfect, and your lips melded together, his hands snaking around your waist and pulling you closer, your arms around his neck. When you finally broke apart, he smiled. "God, I was so nervous to tell you this, but I can't hold it in any longer. I'm in love with you Y/N, and I don't think I could ever change that. I wasn't even going to tell you tonight, but then I saw you in that dress, and my heart started beating so hard I thought everyone could hear it. And I knew I had to tell you tonight." 

"Bucky," you breathed, tilting your head to look up at him. "I love you too." 

He smiled softly at you before leaning down and pressing the softest of kisses to your forehead. "I love you so much." 

And in that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. 

Because right then and there, it was just you and Bucky, as it would be for all the years to come. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
